


Head First

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Kink Meme, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: Fill for the KinkMeme on Dreamwidth. OP requested:Hannah Shepard has feelings for Hackett and finally decides to tell him so. Problem is, the good Admiral is currently sleeping with her daughter. I want ALL THE AWKWARDNESS.Bonus points:- Shepard was in the middle of giving him a blowjob under the desk when her mom shows up and overhears everything.- He clumsily blurts out that he’s in love with FemShep for the first time.





	Head First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackMarketWidow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMarketWidow/gifts).



> This was a super fun one-shot for me to fill. Not beta read and not as awkward as I wanted but it is what it is. Wanted to get this up before I went to work on my Original piece.
> 
>  
> 
> Much love to you all!
> 
>  
> 
> OP, if you're out there in this Ao3 world, let me know so I can gift this to you!
> 
> * * *

Work had been far more stressful than he could remember it ever having been before. But then, they’d never dealt with a post-galactic war like they all were now. The only thing keeping him sane was Jane. It started innocently enough. Well, mostly. Hackett had always been attracted to her. Her fiery persona pulled him in easily the first time he’d seen her. He wanted her then.

That had been years ago though he never acted on it.

The last few months of getting to experience her as a woman had been nearly overwhelming in its intensity. He loved the way she smirked at him over her shoulder as she fixed her morning coffee. The way her eyes twinkled almost constantly. He couldn’t help but wonder what she was thinking about that made her look so ornery.

It had been a really long time since he’d dated. Finding a lover had never been too difficult but finding someone that caught his interest mentally was another story. And Jane did catch his interest. She had years ago but with the regs he never pursued it. But now, with her rank being within the acceptable regulations, he’d swallowed his nervousness and flirted.

It wasn’t outward flirting. It was between the lines during meetings between the two. But her little smirk and mischievous eyes told him she was getting the message loud and clear. That had been almost four months ago. And in that time, he rarely stayed the night at her apartment. Not because he didn’t want to, he did, but because he didn’t want her to tire of him. So, he left in the evening, usually after they’d enjoyed some intimate time together, then he’d come back the following morning and wake her with a kiss and fresh coffee brewing.

He was crazy about her. Showing her how much he enjoyed her and her company was far easier than telling her. 

And the sex was fucking incredible. 

“Even off in your own head you seem to know when I’m here,” Jane’s teasing voice whispered. He raised his head to take her in, but her eyes were on his groin where his pants had become a little tight.

“That a complaint?” He asked her, her sparkling green eyes finally meeting his.

“Never,” she answered.

His tiredness seemed to be reflected as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. “Have I been keeping you up too late?”

“No,” she answered. Hackett held his hand out to her and shifted to let her sit across his lap. “I had lunch with my mother.”

“How’d that go?”

Hackett rubbed her back when she groaned, “I don’t even know. I forgot how draining it was to have a conversation with her.” He’d met a few people like that. “I don’t understand it either. It’s just a conversation but it feels like it just sucks my life force out of me.”

“What did you talk about?” He asked her softly.

She chuckled, “I don’t know. She was having numerous conversations at once and I’m afraid I didn’t quite follow any of it.” She sighed as she buried her face in his neck. He loved it when she did that. “I’m just not a people person.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” he told her. How many evenings had they spent together just lounging? No conversations, just gentle touches and silent words. “Anything I can do?”

She lifted her head, that perfect smirk on her plump lips. “Let me have my way with you,” she whispered.

“Here?” He asked, shock quickly turning to arousal as she palmed his groin. “In my office?” He whispered huskily, “Where anyone could walk in at any time?”

“Yes,” she replied as she slid from his lap. “Would you deny me?”

“Never,” he answered roughly.

While she moved to kneel under his desk, he fumbled with opening his pants. Her eyes had turned predatory, almost black as she waited for him. There were no words to express how much he loved it. Never had a woman made him feel like prey.

When he’d finally freed himself without shedding clothing, she pulled his chair forward and wrenched a tortured moan from him as she used her own saliva to coat his erection. She had the control and it didn’t bother him one bit.

He couldn’t concentrate on anything but the way her mouth felt as she worked her way down his shaft. Labored breaths were all he could managed when she swallowed him. “Fuck,” he growled when she pulled back and took all of him again. Her hum made him hiss, she loved it when he lost control. 

The door to his office opened and he froze, but Jane’s mouth kept moving. Surely she’d heard it. Hackett shifted just enough to sit up so the red hair in his lap wouldn’t be visible.

“Admiral Hackett, do you have a moment?” 

Oh Gods this was not good. “Of course, Admiral Shepard.” Jane continued to work him, her mouth didn’t even pause when he’d address her mother. “What can I do for you?” He asked evenly as he desperately tried to keep his current situation secret. Spirits that mouth though.

“It’s rather personal,” Hannah stated as she paced in front of his desk. “You and I have served together for many years,” she started.

Hackett was doing his best to listen but every time Jane _sucked_ it felt like the breath in his lungs evaporated. It was getting difficult to breathe but he didn’t dare stop her. He couldn’t if he wanted to. She was like a drug.

“I’ve always admired your leadership and respected you as a person,” Hannah continued. 

Hackett rested his elbows on his desk, his fingers interlaced under his chin like he was taking in every word the woman was saying. All the while her daughter was devouring his cock. This was… strange. And wrong. But fuck he was so close to spilling his load in Jane’s throat just from the oddity of it. 

When Jane hummed again around his length, Hackett covered face with his hands. Air froze in his throat as he bit his tongue to keep himself from moaning his sheer pleasure when he felt her throat swallow everything he gave her.

“And I have feelings for you,” Hannah finished, her pacing halted in front of his desk. 

Jane stiffened between his legs as he tried to understand what her mother had just said. Those perfect lips sucked as she pulled her mouth free and released him completely. Hannah Shepard has feelings for him. The mother of the woman currently tucking his cock back into his clothing as he struggled to comprehend everything that had just happened.

His cum coated Jane’s mouth, he was sure. And Hannah just confessed having feelings for him.

“Steven?” Hannah questioned when he hadn’t moved. 

He couldn’t look up to meet Hannah’s eyes. Not after… Panic crashed through him. His heart began to thump wildly in his chest as he tried to breathe.

“I’m in love with your daughter,” he rushed out. He hadn’t meant to say it, he’d meant to come up with something else. Anything that wouldn’t reveal his heart. Instead, his accidental panicked confession was met with complete silence. All he heard was the pounded of his own heart.

Jane hadn’t moved between his legs, Hannah stood frozen in front of his desk. And he sat there with his hands covering his face like he was hiding. With a defeated sigh, he dropped his hands to his desk and looked up to meet Hannah’s eyes. She looked just as shocked as he had been a few moments ago.

He’d never really noticed Hannah before. She was a good Captain and now Admiral. She followed every order to the letter. Her graying hair wasn’t unattractive, but other than hair color that was all mother and daughter shared. And she just wasn’t Jane. 

Jane was the brightest light in the Galaxy, and in Hackett’s opinion, her light was brighter than that of Sirius, the Milly Way’s brightest star. Everyone else paled in comparison. 

“For how long?” Hannah asked quietly.

He licked his lips nervously, this wasn’t how he wanted Jane to learn of…everything. “Years,” he answered. “Since the first moment I saw her.”

“Does she know?”

Can’t this be over now? Was it not enough Jane had just sucked him off with her mother in the room? _While_ her mother was confessing her feelings for him… Now he was forced to spill secrets he’d long kept hidden. “Yes.”

“Why didn’t she tell me?” Hannah’s face reddened in embarrassment. “We just had lunch together and she didn’t mention dating anyone.”

“Did you ask her?” Steven asked as he thought back to what Jane had said.

Hannah sighed, “No. I hadn’t seen her in so long I just talked my head off and didn’t give her much of a chance to talk.” Hannah pinched the bridge of her nose. “Can we pretend we never had this conversation?”

Gods no. Never in a million years. “Yes,” he lied. 

“Just…take care of her,” Hannah said quietly before leaving the office. After what felt like an eternity, he pressed the button to lock the door before pushing his chair back.

He held his hand out to Jane to help her up. He expected her mask in place and to be honest, he couldn’t look just in case it was.

“Look at me,” she ordered.

“Jane,” he started only to forget what he was going to say as she straddled his thighs.

“Look at me,” she told him again, gently this time. He felt exposed in a way he’d never felt before. “Tell me.”

With an inhale for courage, he turned and met her eyes. He’d rarely seen the soft expression she was giving him now as her fingers threaded into the hair on the back of his head. “Jane,” he started before swallowing the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. “I’m in love with you.”

Her smile was bright, brighter than he’d ever seen. Her lips were on his in an instant as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him tight to her. He kissed her with everything he was hoping she’d understand, what she made him feel. 

When she pulled away, he was breathless. And hard again. 

“I think you need to leave work early today.”

“Oh?” He asked dumbly. “Why?”

“Because this relationship needs to take the next step,” she told him with that damned smirk he loved so much.

“Next step?”

“The step where you live with me, Steven,” she explained patiently. “Where you go to bed and wake up next to me. Where we argue over the blankets or the bed space. Or you grumble when I steal your clothing…” He really, really wanted it all. The sex, the clothes stealing, the shared meals… “Holidays are going to be really awkward,” she commented abruptly.

“Fuuuck,” he groaned making her laugh. “Can we just run away and hide from your mother?”

“Running isn’t an option, Steven Hackett,” she told him sternly, the twitch of her lips portraying her humor.

“Why not?”

“Because we’re soldiers,” she told him. “We run head first into the storm.”


End file.
